O Beijo Dos Nidorans
by Eres-Quigal
Summary: Ash fica intrigado com o beijo de evolução dos Nidorans e conversa com Misty sobre isso. Oneshot. Coisa leve.


**N/A:** Essa história se passa entre os episódios 102 e 103 da Segunda Temporada de Pokémon (Ilhas Laranja). Contagem dos episódios de acordo com a transmissão brasileira.

**N/A (2):** Precisa dizer que Pokémon não me pertence? Acho que não, né? :P

* * *

><p>Ash não conseguia dormir. Virava para o lado, virava-se para o outro e nada. Sorte não ter acordado o Pikachu que dormia ao seu lado, ressonando tranquilo em seus sonhos de aventura. Tracey também roncava, do outro lado da fogueira apagada, com o corpo quase para fora do abrigo.<p>

Impaciente, levantou-se de seu saco de dormir e foi andar um pouco pela floresta que rodeava. Estava uma clara noite de luar, por isso a tranquilidade de ir e saber o caminho de volta. Foi preciso afastar-se apenas alguns metros para encontrar, numa clareira menor, uma pessoa sentada numa pedra. Reconhecera Misty através da luz opaca refletindo em seus cabelo ruivos.

- Misty! – Chamou. Ele nem notara ausência da moça no acampamento improvisado. – Que está fazendo aí, no escuro? Também não consegue dormir?

- Ash! Que susto! – Replicou a moça, zangada. – Dá para falar mais baixo? Desse jeito você acorda a todos!

- Desculpe... – Murmurou o garoto. – Posso ficar aqui com você? Estou sem sono e quero companhia para conversar. Quer dizer, não que você seja uma boa companhia, mas-

- O quê? – Berrou a menina, sobressaltada. – Ora, seu... moleque! Você estraga o meu silêncio e ainda me chama de má companhia? Quem você pensa que é, hein?

- Agora quem está gritando é você.

- Seu... seu... hunf! – E tornou a sentar-se na pedra, dessa vez de maneira impetuosa, de costas para o amigo. O garoto já conhecia os chiliques da moça e sentou-se na sua frente, no chão. Sabia que o bico não duraria muito.

- Sabe no que andei pensando, Misty? – Começou Ash. – Não consigo tirar a história dos Nidorans da cabeça. Eles evoluíram por causa de um beijo? Como um beijo pode evoluir um pokémon?

- Ai, Ash! Como você é ingênuo! – Ralhou Misty, ainda irritada. – Não foi por causa do beijo, mas sim da batalha contra a Equipe Rocket! Você já cansou de ver pokémons evoluindo depois de muitas lutas. O beijo foi... só... uma casualidade.

Misty não queria admitir, mas também não lhe saía da mente a linda história dos Nidorans, uma raridade depois que tantas aventuras pelas quais já passou com os seus amigos.

- Além do mais, - continuou – eles eram apaixonados, como não se dariam um beijo? Um beijo é a prova de que foram feitos um para o outro...

- Você já beijou alguém, Misty? Quer dizer, já se apaixonou por alguém?

Misty arregalou os olhos e sentiu sua face queimar com a pergunta indiscreta do garoto.

- O quê? Isso é pergunta que se faça, seu indelicado?

- Ué, mas você não é a romântica? Então, com certeza já se apaixonou por alguém, senão, não faria tudo o que fez para ajudar os Nidorans. Além do mais, eu sou seu amigo e amigos de verdade não guardam segredos um do outro.

Misty olhou nos olhos de seu interlocutor e viu que não adiantava falar sobre sentimentos para ele. Era um completo ingênuo, um "bebezão", como dissera mais cedo ao chegar na cidade. De fato, amigos não escondem nada um do outro, mas tem coisas que só o coração de uma garota pode saber. E ninguém mais. Ash Ketchum da cidade de Pallet, continue correndo atrás de seu sonho de se tornar um Mestre Pokémon. Deixe os sentimentos virem com o tempo.

O garoto viu em sua Agenda Pokémon a hora avançada e levantou-se depressa do chão.

- Ih, Misty! É melhor dormirmos, senão não conseguiremos chegar à ilha Trovita.

- Ah, é mesmo? – Exclamou a ruiva, acordando de seus pensamentos. – Pode ir na frente, Ash? Depois eu vou, quero ficar mais um pouco aqui.

- Tudo bem. Depois não vai reclamar se ficar para trás, hein?

A garota deu um sorriso e aguardou o garoto se afastar. Quando se encontrou sozinha novamente, relembrou-se de tudo o que aconteceu em sua vida até ali e até ensaiou uma possível despedida quando, enfim, tiver sua bicicleta e definitivamente voltar para casa. Será triste, mas não deixará que aflore, pois não é o que _ele_ merece.

_"Você já beijou alguém, Misty? Quer dizer, já se apaixonou por alguém?"_

Beijar, não.

Apaixonar-se, com toda a certeza.

* * *

><p><strong>NA (3):** Fic bobinha, só para passar o tempo. Desculpem pelo Ash ingênuo, mas é que eu não consigo vê-lo com outros olhos. Tudo para ele é pokémon, pokémon, pokémon... Não dá para imaginá-lo maduro, mesmo entrando e saindo temporadas.

Qualquer crítica, reclamação, bronca, é só mandar reviews.


End file.
